


disambiguation

by Kiffie



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dubious Morality, Eldritch, Eldritch Midoriya Izuku, Moral Ambiguity, Morally Ambiguous Character, Morally Ambiguous Midoriya Izuku, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, READ NOTES, Unhealthy Relationships, currently tho, eh, he's just really fucked up uhm, i kinda hate and love this fic at the same time?, looking for a beta reader, most of the relationships will be kinda unhealthy, not enough for a dead dove tag i think tho, plz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiffie/pseuds/Kiffie
Summary: "Do you even care?" there was no hurt or anger in his voice, only curiosity.Mikumo thought for a long minute and then finally shifted to look at a spot somewhere behind Katsuki's head."No, not for you."Katsuki deflated slightly, but he'd expected this."But we're still best friends, right?" Kastuki said, tears starting to well up in his eyes.Izuku finally looked him straight in the eye and as usual for a moment all he could think of was green.Izuku squeezed his hand with his own unnaturaly cold one and smiled at him.Not his fake one nor the one he used to get his way.Mikumo smiled at him like he smiled at the shadows following somber salarymen and middle schoolers who had too many bandages covering them.it was terrifying but Katsuki couldn't look away."Of course you're still my best friend, silly!"And then all he could do was scream.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	1. Normality is just as frightening as chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy!!! I'm looking for a beta reader for this fic which is why I decided to post this little prologue thing before actually starting with the chapters. If you're interested please let me know! This is my discord: ^+Charlie+^#5615
> 
> read end notes too plz

On a bleak and average Monday Dr. Isamu walked into the Chubu Rosai hospital to start his night shift. Already preparing for the upcoming onslaught of patients he’d have to attend too. 

It wasn’t that Isamu particularly disliked his job, but on Monday nights like these he would much rather be at home, preferably in bed. 

So when he had to get up and get his first patient he could only sigh and hope with enough caffeine the night would end swiftly. 

At about 2 AM he was called to overview a birth, because god knows the interns can’t be left alone. Birth and pregnancy wasn’t exactly his expertise, but he was the most qualified doctor in his wing so they had to make due. 

He arrived just in time to see a green haired woman get rolled into the room, heavily panting. 

There was barely time for introductions before the woman – Midoriya-san, he had learned – started getting heavy contractions. A slightly panicked intern held Midoriya’s hand and told her to breath with him as Isamu kept watch for any signs of a head protruding. 

Midoriya was struggling heavily and Isamu was getting worried they might have to perform a c-section when he suddenly spotted the head of the child barely poking out. 

“Okay Midoriya-san, I can see its head. Just keep pushing. You're doing great.” 

Midoriya took in big gulps of air before wailing as more contractions made themselves present. Slowly he could see more and more till finally he could see a majority of the baby’s head.   
  


A while after Midoriya was sitting upright in the hospital bed, exhausted but content as she looked at her baby boy in awe. She'd had a bit of a scare when her baby had very quickly stopped crying, but after a thorough check the doctors concluded everything was in order. 

Dr. Isamu softly smiled at her. “Do you know what you want to name him?” 

Midoriya beamed and looked at the precious new life she had the privilege of being the mother of. “Yes. His name will be Izuku.” 

Dr. Isamu went to write down the name but before even putting his pen on paper the world went black. 

The last thing he saw was the eyes of the newborn baby snapping open and drowning him in a galaxy of colors dominated by green. 

Sometimes nothing had to be physically off for you to know something is wrong. 

On a bleak Monday in Musutafu, dr. Isamu had called in sick the moment he woke up. Not because he was actually sick. But because all he could see when he thought about going to the hospital was _green_ _green_ _green_ and it felt so _wrong_. 

Better to be safe than sorry, he thought while buying a bucket of emerald green paint to cover his walls with. Looking at the shade made him want to throw up. Still, he bought at least two more for good measure and immediately started working when he got home. 

  
Two days after that the Midoriya home welcomed another occupant in the form of one Akatani Mikumo. 

Although Midoriya still had the same last name she had decided to not tie her baby to his father. A father that she’d trusted and loved once, but now hated with a deep passion. Yes, she thought disconnecting her son from his father would be better. Her maiden name fit much better with the name she had lovingly chosen for her baby anyway. 

Thoughts of the name Izuku were quickly shut down, for she was certain she didn’t know anybody who was named Izuku. Who would go by such an ugly name anyway? 

She looked up at the clock and found she had been staring blankly at her walls for the past three hours. It slipped her mind how strange that was and quickly went to check on Mikumo. When she had made sure her baby was still sleeping tightly she made a mental note to buy green paint. Her cream colored walls were boring, after all. And she decided her home needed some color. Even if that color made her chest ache strangely. 

If the cashier who had to scan a huge amount of emerald paint for the second time that week wondered what was going on, they’d have a splitting headache and promptly forget about it. 

If the intern who had suddenly decided to quite med school also decided their room needed more green, they wouldn’t question it. 

Because this was normal. Everything was fine. It was just an average day. 

The local fauna and flora that seemed to suddenly flourish were the only tell something might’ve been off. But even then, it could all just be a coincidence. Not something to worry about. 

Everything was fine. 

. 

the outer gods stirred, for they had a new sibling. One that was birthed millennia after them, but already powerful enough to make Shub-Niggurath thirst for them. She would never be allowed to consume him, though. He was now a pillar of existence. Immortal. 


	2. Chapter 2

I  
Dunno what to say but

This is never e v e r gonna be updated again

Like i am embarrassed at how bad this is hgn

**Author's Note:**

> yes yes I know it sucks shush.  
> I'm not sure about the title, any suggestions?  
> The hospital mentioned is an actual hospital btw, fun fact.  
> I honestly know jack shit about the HP lovecraft beings but I'm trying.  
> So yea basically Izuku is my boy's real name. As in what he is called as an outer god. Mikumo Akatani is just what 'mortals' call him.  
> Anyway, kudos are appreciated, thank you!  
> bye!


End file.
